Seventeen scientists from the Oregon Health Sciences University are seeking renewal of a Dredoctoral training grant to attract outstanding graduate students toward careers inophthalmic -esearch. Funding for 1 predoctoral students annuallyis requested. A uniquefeature of this ipplication is the selection of students who are presently performing research outside of ophthalmology. Students are encouraged to pursue ophthalmicscience by repeated emphasis on he opportunities in eye-related research. The quality of the institution, the talents of the specific faculty, the abilities of the applicant pool, and the proven success of the program areadditional strengths of this application.